Naruto: The Way Fate Dealt the Cards
by xxAkuxx
Summary: AU: Minato and Kushina are alive and have a daughter holding the Kyuubi's 'power', while Naruto an orphan holds the 'soul'. He'll struggle through corruption and make his way towards his own happiness. Not a twin or left behind fanfic. Experimental Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people, this is another experimental fanfiction. The question this story revolves around this one is this.

Naruto is just an orphan, no past, no hope for the future, everyone hates him and he's pretty much at the bottom for his whole life. Everyone is convinced that he is a potential threat and treats him as such. How far would he go for his shot at happiness?

Pairing right now are sketchy at best. But most likely a and maybe a few more or not.

Tell me what you guys think. Does it have potential or not?

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Way Fate Dealt the Cards<p>

In a village known as Konohagakure no Sato, the fabled Strongest Shinobi village in all of the great Elemental Nations. A village that has stood against the test of time and war. With each war, they survived and thrived getting stronger and a more famous reputation each time they came out victorious. This village has even despite the multiple deaths of countless shinobi and civilians and its Yondaime Hokage survived through a rageful rampage of a bijuu attacking them.

Legendary shinobi were born from this very village, shinobi that have fought in war's armies even Bijuu and have either won or died fighting for what they believed in. There are so many Legendary shinobi born from this very village that only a few could be named from that long list.

There names were; Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Sakumo. And that is but a few of the long list of shinobi that have come from this very village that have become Legends.

Of course Konohagakure unlike it portrayed as the Peace loving village it is, the one that would do any and all things to have a peaceful rule and could possibly do no wrong...

Was all but a lie...

* * *

><p>It was bright this day, October 10, the day of the Kyuubi attack. It has been 8 years since that fateful day and many things have happened since then. The Sandaime sacrificing himself to save his village and sealing the Kyuubi into two children. The Yondaime leading his village into an era of 'Peace' and the Uchiha Massacre.<p>

This day also happened to be the birthday of Namikaze Uzumaki Mito, the daughter of the Yondaime, the Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato and the Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina. She was the little sun of Konoha, the holder of the Kyuubi's 'Power'. She had long blonde hair that were tied in pig tails and blue eyes like her father, and had the personality of her mother.

For Mito, it could not have been a better day. Since she had woken up, everything had gone perfectly.

Waking up, she was immediately wished a happy birthday by her parents and enjoyed her favorite meals. After leaving the house, everyone she met wished her a happy birthday and some of the civilians even gave her presents. At Ichiraku's, she was given free ramen.

After finishing her meal, she went and played with her friends which were the clan heirs or heiress of their perspective clans as well as her classmates with the exception of Naruto. She played all day with her friends until nightfall, when she returned home she was given a surprise party by more than half the village which were also celebrating the Kyuubi festival.

Her godfather had arrived not too long after and had given her a frog wallet while her godmother albeit a bit reluctant to come to the village, gave a few books on medical ninjutsu, which she never read.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face thinking that it was the best day of her life.

* * *

><p>Today had been one of the worst days of his life, but that only added one more drop to the piece of shit that he called his life.<p>

Right now, young Naruto was running and fighting for his life, for the however many times he had done it previously. He had to deal with a lot of bullshit in his life, inflation on everything solely for him, crippling his education, regular beatings, and inadequate living place. In fact, he couldn't remember when the last time was that he slept on a bed that was not at the hospital.

He was Naruto, a no name orphan, holder of the Kyuubi's 'Soul' and the pariah of the village. His previously blond hair turned red due to the Kyuubi's 'influence' and deep red eyes only seem to make everyone support the idea that he was being 'corrupted' or 'tainted' or whatever the hell they call it.

He hated everything, there was no one in his life, not a friend, not a family, not even someone to call an acquaintance. His whole life was just about one thing, himself. From the time he could remember, he had been fighting for his life, everywhere there was danger, there was no place in the village that was safe for him, it was just different levels of dangerous.

But today, it was at its worst, from the start of the day, he had to be on the move. Whoever found him would try to drag him into alleys, stores or any secluded place to avoid any reprocussions. There were none of course, the Yondaime made no law forbidding it, it was a well known fact who was the one of the Jinchuuriki's of the Kyuubi, revealing that his daughter was a Hero and forgetting the clanless, poor orphan.

The villagers simply didn't want to ruin anyone's time by showing the beating of the kyuubi brat. Of course, Naruto wouldn't go without a fight. Using whatever they threw at him, Kunai's, Shuriken or whatever, he fought back. He would never kill anyone, that would get him into more trouble but also because he didn't want to lower himself to their level and kill them.

He vaguely remembered how he used to each at a little ramen place, he couldn't remember the name though. He remembered them being good people that served him fair food, but that changed when the the Civilian Council started threatening them. They had no choice but to agree, it was either that or ruin their own lives. They began poisoning his ramen ever since, albeit regretfully. But he couldn't bring himself to hate them, it seemed wherever he went, everyone would hound him. So he avoided them.

He hated it. He hated the village. He hated everyone, especially the Yondaime and his as a young infant, he could still feel the pain of having the Kyuubi sealed into him. 3 months of pain and 3 months of nobody caring for the poor suffering child which housed the Kyuubi's 'soul'. It was quite clear what the Yondaime was trying to do, he was trying to kill the Kyuubi's 'soul'. The evidence, it was clear as day that his own daughter didn't suffer anything despite holding the 'power' so why would he suffer pain by just housing the soul?

The seal was faulty to begin with.

But with that faulty seal came benefits, and he would reap those benefits for all its worth.

He is a Survivor…

He is a Pariah…

He is worth nothing…

He is worth everything…

He is the Kyuubi's true Jinchuuriki, Naruto…Just Naruto…

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

"**Wa…p…"**

"**Wak….p…"**

"**Wake Up!"**

Naruto woke up, immediately jumping upwards and inspecting his surroundings, he found himself in the middle of a forest with a katana sticking out of his stomach. Grabbing the end, he started pulling it out, feeling every bit of pain as he was doing it until he finally forced it out. Grabbing his stomach to stop the blood, he panted on the ground.

'How long, Kurama?' He asked.

"**About a minute till I can close the wound, its almost time to go to that place you call the Academy.' **The voice known as Kurama said.

Naruto had been aware of the Kyuubi or rather its consciousness since the earliest time of his life. The fox was Naruto's only confidant and the source or his sanity. He briefly wondered what would people say that the only thing stopping him from going psycho is the fox.

Right now, Naruto was feeling horrible, and it wasn't helping that he had to go to the Academy. He remembered how it happened.

Naruto wanted to remain a civilian, that way he could have gotten away from the village without the Hokage sending any Hunter-nin's after him. All he had to do was not go to the Academy. Unfortunately, the Hokage saw it fit to enroll him without his consent. If he didn't go, then he would have Anbu on his tail and he didn't want that. Anbu were less than nice to put it nicely.

'Alright Kurama, I'm going to summon you now, we'll to the usual.' Naruto said, getting a grunt from the nine tails. Grabbing some of his still wet blood soaked abdomen, he flipped through the hand seals an yelled "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Slamming his hand into the ground, and with a puff of smoke, there in the center of the technique was the Kyuubi with 3 swishing tails behind it. Stretching for a bit, it climbed Naruto's neck and with a poof, turned itself into a simple black choker.

'**I hate doing this, its so bloody annoying to have to do this every time.' **Kurama mumbled.

"For the billionth time I know. But it's the easiest way to regain your power, would you rather be a shadow of your former self?" Naruto asked.

"**Psh…Like hell, it just feels so wrong. Having all the power I used to have and then being reduced to a newborn kit. Do you know how pathetic that makes you feel. But at least I have SOME power.'** Kyuubi stated.

"Well we better hurry up and make sure you get back to full strength." Naruto commented. He quickly tore off all the ends of his clothes that were either burned or cut and made it presentable. Finding his bearings, he made his way to the arriving at the Academy, after getting yelled at by the teachers for apparently arriving at time, he sat down where he was expecting a certain someone to sit.

He quietly looked around the room at the students. The clan heads son's and daughter's were all in the class, it must have been some sort of twisted irony for it to happen. The clan heads future were sitting in the room and had already judged him, of course their thoughts were heavily influenced by their parents.

He inwardly sighed, there was no way he would have a nice quiet life, rather he hoped at least to have a life that didn't have him at death's door on a daily basis. With the Heads children in his class, it was pretty much guaranteed that it wasn't meant to be. They were the future of Konoha after all.

He put his down and waited for something. Almost like clockwork, the door slammed open and revealed the Hokage's daughter, Uzumaki Namikaze Mito, as late as usual. She barged in and received the usual yelling by Iruka and then an immediate dismissal and then a sheepish grin towards the class before sitting down in her usual seat.

To Naruto, Mito was the most stupidest person in the entire world. From birth, she had been loved to make it possible to control the Kyuubi's 'Power', it was such a ridiculous concept in Naruto's opinion. Naruto could remember the first time she tried to use the Kyuubi's power, at the age of 4 when her parents decided to start training her in its power.

It quickly went downhill.

Her body couldn't handle it or rather, it immediately went out of control. At first she could turn feral but that was it, but a gentle push and she lost it. A huge power surge went throughout the village alerting every shinobi and civilian alike. At the time that was when the seal broke down worse then it already was, it was the first time he came into contact with the Kyuubi.

While everyone was busy worrying about their little sunshine known as Mito, Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi. At first they were at each others throats but eventually they both had to stop to catch their breathe. After looking at the apparent seal that was holding the Kyuubi back, he asked why it hadn't escaped yet. The Kyuubi responded by saying even if he did escape, then he wouldn't be able to maintain itself outside due to the lack of power, the only thing that was holding him together was the seal.

Later they found out that by staying close to the one who held the 'power', the Kyuubi could suck out its power back, although the seal was not meant to hold that much power, but that wasn't true. The seal acted like a door with a lock, without the key, Kyuubi couldn't get out, no matter how much it tried to force its way out, however Naruto's own seal was like a lock that could be opened easily and could easily be smashed open, but he had the allegiance of the Kyuubi so its own power didn't threaten the seal as it would Mito's.

But something was strange in Naruto's opinion. How can the Kyuubi's power keep regenerating if there's nothing to gather it. The Kyuubi scoffed, it said that all they took was the Chakra and the ability to regain its Chakra was lost during the sealing. So Mito had limited amount of the Kyuubi's chakra that could not be replenished and Naruto had the 'Soul' or the consciousness of it to control it but not the Chakra itself. As they gathered more of the Kyuubi's chakra, they found that the Kyuubi could replenish whatever amount of power it held at the moment but nothing more. So if he used two out of three tails, he could replenish to only 3 but not his former 9.

Thus their little mission began to acquire the Kyuubi's former power, which was indefinitely difficult seeing as how no one allowed him even to be close to Mito, except for school. Thus the only time it was possible was at that very moment. Unfortunately, it took longer than he would have liked, it took a whole year before he could get one tail's worth of chakra from her.

But thankfully, when they tried to somehow to use that power, it resulted in something unexpected. When they tried using his chakra and the Kyuubi's, his body briefly glowed a strange ethereal glow before blacking out.

When he awoke, he saw a small fox standing right in front of him. It would have been fine if the next thing he knew he was speaking to a chibified Kyuubi. As they began trading theories, the Kyuubi just poofed into smoke and he was behind the seal yet again.

So that's when they realized what happened, he was temporarily freed. Trying to do the same thing again, they channeled both their chakra's resulting in the same event. They tried using more chakra to make him stay permanently but it didn't work, it just expanded it its time a bit. When hope seemed to dim, an idea came up.

Why couldn't he just summon the Kyuubi?

Thanks to the Kyuubi who had memories of previous summoning scrolls from his previous containers, he took over Naruto's body, with his permission and drew the necessary seals. With each of them dropping blood(A/N remember that Hachibi bled, yeah they CAN bleed) and a large amount of chakra, a new summoning scroll was made and specifically for the Kyuubi. It was a temporary solution but they quickly discovered the benefits. Eventually, the Kyuubi but enough trust in the 'insignificant human' and told him it's name, it got annoying to keep referring to it as Kyuubi.

It drained the tails faster and it gave him regeneration powers. By the end of their 2nd year of the Academy, the Kyuubi was reaching 3 tails. With Mito nor the Hokage none the wiser, at the rate they were going, he'd have to become a ninja for at least 1 year till the Kyuubi's powers were restored.

It was only a matter of time.

But for now, it was time for his plans to commence…

* * *

><p>Minato Namikaze looked out of window and gazed at the village. His Village. The man who was just entering in his thirties couldn't be happier. He was the Hokage, just like he always wanted to be, he was married to his beautiful wife, had a daughter that was his pride and joy, and also had a Jinchuuriki that would fight for the village while getting rid of any risk of the Kyuubi breaking out and endangering the village.<p>

Of course, not everything was great, the whole matter with the Kumo incident and the Uchiha Massacre did leave a big scar on the village. He lost some friends and capable shinobi's on both incidents. There were also many other concerns going through his mind.

The Child of Prophecy.

That was one of the major things he had been working on. At first, Jiraiya called him the Child of Prophecy, seeing as he had some sort of power to shape the world but when the Kyuubi attacked, he wasn't so sure. After that day, he lost his spark to want to change things, he still strived for them but not with the vigor he used to have. But when he heard the prophecy change, he was ecstatic, his daughter would bring peace to the world.

Though one of his major problems or that is to say a little nuisance was the orphan Naruto. Naruto didn't want to serve Konoha, he wanted to keep away from it. Fortunately it was not necessarily his-**its**- choice. The seal the boy had was different than the one on his daughter. It held the soul of the Kyuubi, and it had no power. By making the seal as weak as possible, the Kyuubi's influence would spread but won't take over the boy, making it the scapegoat to relieve the villagers anger. With both power and 'soul' separated, the problem with the Kyuubi would be solved and it would never threaten anyone holding all the Kyuubi's power and soul again, just like it did his wife.

Did he regret it? No, the beast would never regain its power and everyone is getting what they want, all at the price of one sacrifice. Hopes and dreams could not make the world go round the Yondaime thought.

But he couldn't take the risk of anything happening to either of the containers, so he decided that when they graduate, they would be paired with his wife Kushina, she's the only person that could restrain them both. The problem was that his wife had been off active duty for a while and he wasn't sure she was up to it. He would worry about that later, but now he needed to pick a third teammate. He thought it over and decided to go with Sasuke, he would officially be apart of the team while Kakashi taught him how to use the Sharingan later on.

If and when he awakens his Sharingan, he needed Sasuke to stay allied to the village, once his Sharingan reached a high enough level, he would be able to control the kyuubi, just like Madara did during the Kyuubi attack.

That was another person that he needed to deal with, Uchiha Madara, who or what he actually is is secondary, the important thing was how did he know that Kushina was pregnant, it was an even more well kept secret than Kushina being the previous container which not many people knew. Either he was always watching or he has a better spy network than his mentor, Jiraiya.

There was also the dealing of the village. The village had still not recovered from the Kyuubi attack, and with that attack came the casualties. Many shinobi's died that day and now that they are in desperate need, he had no choice but to lower the standards of the Academy. Who knows, he was a former orphan himself, there may be some hidden potential among civilians or orphans from the Kyuubi attack.

He was getting tired, day in and day out, he worked. He was starting to miss spending time with his family, but the village comes first and foremost.

* * *

><p>Kushina Uzumaki stood at the backyard of her home folding clothes that had been basking in the sun contemplating her life. At the start of her life she was chosen to hold the Kyuubi as its container, later on war caused her beloved home to fall. She lost all her relatives.<p>

After enduring prejudice and hiding her secret from everyone, she thought her life was starting to take a turn for the better. Sadly, war erupted once more. Kumo tried to kidnap her, she fell in love with her husband, she lost many friends, the war ended and had finally began to settle down and started to have the family she always wanted. Kami seemed to have finally gave her a break, but it was all for naut.

The Kyuubi broke free.

Even more people died, she lost her grandfather figure, the Sandaime, lost even more friends and the place she learned to call home was destroyed. The Kyuubi was sealed into another container with its 'power' separated from the 'soul'. It was wrong of her, she knew that, she could have stopped it, she could have convinced both her husband and Hiruzen to sacrifice themselves and take the Kyuubi while sealing half the Kyuubi in her daughter, making it so when she was ready to control it, she could help.

But she didn't speak up, wanting to live she kept her mouth shut, she plunged the metaphorical nail on the coffin that was an innocent orphan, to house the Kyuubi's soul in a seal that would break as soon as the Kyuubi awakened and tried to take over the child, just like it tried countless times on her.

She saw what happened to the child when it was sealed…pain. From the beginning of its life, the child knew pain, but she just couldn't bring herself to care. The child soon-to-be turned monster was the source of all her misfortune, all of the deaths of her loved ones, while she did feel sorry for the boy, she wanted the Kyuubi gone.

But she couldn't find it in herself to pay attention to her most hated thing as she felt the need to stay occupied. She set her sights on her daughter. Her daughter… it was such a funny thing. She finally had someone with blood relations towards her, with the exception of Tsunade. Her own flesh and blood, who was also a container or half-container. It seemed that it was destined that the Uzumaki needed to house the Kyuubi.

What she didn't know is that that was false. The Kyuubi could be housed by anyone that can take the pressure with the right seal. It was just more preferable that Uzumaki held it because of their vitality, which enabled them to hold it for much longer periods of time than the regular human's lifespan.

Kushina thought that the seal would eventually break, releasing the Kyuubi, thus she felt the need to train her daughter in the beasts former powers, as a giant F-U to the natural disaster known as the Kyuubi.

But it didn't go as planned, what started out as a good progress for the first time accessing the power turned into a catastrophe. The power simply started to run amok. The transformed Mito started attacking everybody in sight. As it reached 4 tails, and started gathering its chakra for a Bijudama, it was quite obvious that Mito was no longer in control. Thus Kushina held her down with her famed Chakra chains, able to hold even the Kyuubi while her husband proceeded to knock their daughter out.

She didn't understand why it didn't work, the now deceased Mito Uzumaki, wife of the Shodaime had told her that the container needed to be filled with love, and she thought that Mito needed more love than she had at the moment.

Not wanting to risk another repeat of what happened, they decided to hold off training Mito with the Kyuubi's chakra until she made genin. While they could have trained her in other things like ninjutsu or taijutsu, she and Minato were too busy handling the villages affairs and rebuilding. Mito didn't see it as a negative, she didn't mind because she had the whole village to love and care for her.

Kuahina couldn't help but sigh out loudly. The prophecy that the frogs gave sounded like there was going to be a lot of trouble in the future, and with everything that was going on at the moment and what was coming in the future, she was wary f what the future would bring to her and those around her.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Just so you know, this was just a prologue. I wanted to see what you guys would think of it. I got a few more ideas for Naruto before I go into experimental X-overs. But right now, I'll just go with this. Till next time…hopefully it won't be a month or 2 from now. You guys have no idea how much I want to type but can't.

Some helpful suggestions would be great.

Criticism is good but no flaming.

Anyways, I just got Microsoft office again, WOOT! Now that I have this, I'll be updating regularly now(not as late anyways.) And to celebrate, on the 27th of march-why march? Its my b-day- I'll release new chapters for my Naruto stories. Happy days right.

Aku is out!


	2. Living a life dealt by Fate

Hello people, read at the bottom if you enjoy my ramblings, but then again only a small percentage will.

Actually who reads these things unless there's a small omake or something with the author?

Ah, I'm rambling again...bad habit...screw you!

Anyways now for the latest...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. But that does remind me, why the hell did Kishimoto pick ORANGE as his color! I mean, sure orange isn't a bad color most of the time but to use it with NINJAS! I mean sure with Goku there wasn't a problem, he could blow up the planet if you pissed him off but...REALLY!

* * *

><p>Living a life dealt by Fate<p>

Naruto couldn't help but snort at the quality of the Ninja Academy. The quality of shinobi and the education of one was quite pitiful. Even he could tell that the curriculum had been altered to favor the civilians that sought to be ninja themselves.

Poor misguided fools Naruto couldn't help but think. They were damning their own children. Their desire for fame and riches blinded them to the results that could happen in the life of shinobi.

If and when a civilian enrolled ninja died, the parents of said ninja would be outraged. They would blame everything on the ninja and refuse to have any share of the blame.

Such thoughts were foolish in Naruto's opinion.

So blatantly corrupting their children's lives with feeble dreams and goals in life would lead to their own children's demise. Then they would start to reject reality and find something or someone to blame. Which would most likely be him..

For some reason, the scapegoat would always be him, even if he had absolutely no part in it. For example, one man claimed that he killed his son when it was proven that the son committed suicide. The man's excuse was 'My son could no longer stand living in the village where the demon resided that he killed himself out of grief.' And it was so silly to, because in the end…

Everyone believed it.

But such is the stigma of being a Jinchuuriki.

Almost always destined to walk a path of solitude, desperation and hate. Of course, there are exceptions, albeit not very good ones.

Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime, Hashirama Senju. The reason she did not carry the destiny of a human sacrifice was because of her status. She was from the main branch of the Uzumaki clan, powerful Fuinjutsu master and married to an equally if not more powerful husband who was said could tame a Bijuu. It also helped that Hashirama was the governmental power at the time and one of the strongest ninja, and with an Uzumaki by his side, the Kyuubi was 'tamed' people could say.

Kushina Uzumaki was the second to hold the Kyuubi. With her chakra chains that could bind the Kyuubi, she was a perfect jailor for the Kyuubi. The reason she did not suffer due to the Jinchuuriki name was because she was one of the last Uzumaki and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, she was pretty much a princess. Although she did suffer as an outcast to some number of people, she still had a family that lived with her, people didn't know what she contained, and basically all she had to worry about was 'not fitting in.'. She may have suffered because of lose of family but so did many other people, it was war after all. But people had yet to actually fear the Kyuubi who had not appeared for at least 90 years.

Now here he was, Naruto. He was the third carrier. He suffered from the stigma of being a jinchuuriki. He had no family, no status, not even a chance to hide his prisoner because of some leader needing to find an outlet to people's anger.

Naruto couldn't help but snort once more. The Yondaime could have helped him but he chose not to. He did not want to lose face in front of the civilians. He was seen as their Hero. To them, he was the Hokage, the Shinobi who turned the tide of the 3rd Shinobi war. All citizens, children, adults, shinobi of every class and skill looked up to him. He was a hero to everyone.

How could he tell everyone that he sacrificed an innocent orphan, to further his own means of balance of powers. How could he when he couldn't even do it to his own family. He ran from the responsibility and burden like a coward, that's why he ignores him.

But back to the point…

The standards of the shinobi in Konoha was lacking severely, it focused too much on teamwork. When Naruto thought about it, Konoha was blowing smoke at that.

Only the ones that they see that have potential are trained, of course there are exceptions but not many. For example, Hatake Kakashi, prodigy and graduated from the Academy very early, got promoted very early and became Jonin at the age of around 13. But what about his teammates? One was killed in the war and the other was pronounced MIA. Kurenai Yuuhi, showed promise in Genjutsu and has been trained accordingly, while not balancing her skills, her teammates? Unknown presumed MIA.

One of the most perfect example being Hatake Sakumo. Of course many know the story of the famed White Fang of Konoha. He was tasked to lead a very important mission that would help with the war substantially but instead he chose to abandon the mission in order to save his comrades. His reward, betrayal. His grief sank so low that he committed suicide.

Now here he was watching the rest of the class. From what could be seen there were no actual 'prodigies' in the class, only those whom the teachers picked as prodigies because of their family status.

Majority of the upper tier in the class were Clan heirs and heiress's, the rest of the class were just civilians who thought that they could get a shot at fame and fortune or look for a handsome ninja they could eventually settle down with.

He guessed that there parents convinced them to do that.

At the moment, they were having a little tournament with the Academy students, it had been the middle of the year and they wanted to show the parents their progress. Many parents were attending and rooting for their own children while throwing a death glare at Naruto every now and then. But it wasn't like he cared, if he did then he'd probably just flip them off.

The Hokage and his wife were also attending to cheer on their little sunshine. Apparently they couldn't see Naruto in the eye, whenever they would make eye contact they would immediately look elsewhere. Apparently they were guilty of their own actions. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes, if they were guilty they would have done something years ago, they lost their chance.

At this point all he cares about is finding his own happiness, but it seemed so far away.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called out. He was up against Ken, an orphan boy that was more taller than everyone else, it didn't help that he was older by 2 years.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to his destination and heard all the cheering for Ken and the booing for him. No one had the delicacy to hold back on their insults, calling him many things.

"Naruto versus Ken…Hajime!" Iruka said, while he was kind to everyone else, his mind had already decided that Naruto was the Kyuubi and willing to hinder his education, and he wasn't the only one. Apparently everyone took joy in making the soon to be reincarnated Kyuubi suffer.

"I can't wait to kick your ass demon spawn." Sneered Ken.

"Oh? Holding a grudge because Kyuubi killed your parents? Get in line. I'm sure they died pathetically just like the rest." Naruto taunted.

Ken screamed in rage. His parents were struck down by the Kyuubi, he took great pride in knowing that they died stalling the great beast. But now the beast was spitting on their memory. Like everyone else, he had been taught that the boy in front of him was the kyuubi but with his power stripped away. The younger generation believed the older generations and their own hatred grew.

And hatred lead to an empty path.

"You bastard!" Ken snarled, charging the red headed boy. The boy did not bat an eye lash at the charging orphan. Compared to flying projectiles, aimed punches from Shinobi and many things, it looked like he was going at snail pace.

Ken threw a wild punch at the small boy who ducked Ken's punch that tried to rearrange his face. Without a moments hesitation Naruto smashed his knee onto Ken's face sending the boys face backwards leaving his torso and lower body completely unguarded. Performing a leg sweep Naruto caused the boy to trip and fall to the earth, as the boy was about to kiss the floor, there was a sudden overwhelming pressure on the boys stomach and then darkness.

Naruto just looked at the down boy and just walked away neutrally, it was basic combat really. Disorient the opponent, cause the opponent to lose balance and then deliver a devastating blow to the opponent. He was proud of himself, but the audience was yelling at him, calling him a cheater. It didn't matter to him, the more negative cheers he received, the more proud he became of his fight.

The shinobi parents in the audience started to sweat a bit. What the boy did was ruthless, and extremely dangerous for the opponent, he used his initial strike to stagger the boy and then proceeded to make him lose his balance, while not allowing the first blow to be absorbed by the body. As the boy almost hit the floor, the final attack dealt more damage because of the initial force of the punch, and the last punch, while getting rid of the bodies natural reflex of rolling with the punches, thus doubling or maybe tripling the damage.

It was a splendid move for someone so young but the problem was that he was the pariah of the village, he wasn't suppose to be strong.

Civilians just stared in disdain while the students in his class were flabbergasted. No one knew Naruto, they actually never heard him talk. Most of them would just ignore him or throw an occasional paper ball at him. Overall he was just a social outcast.

There was also the fact that he was dead-last.

Naruto decided to ignore the gawking idiots and go sit by the shade away from everyone. It wasn't his fault that everyone else lived sheltered lives. It was even more stupid because adults purposely pushed there children in mocking the 'Kyuubi', that's saying something to their stupidity.

The teachers were inwardly seething at the fact that the demon won. They wanted to show the demon its place. Thus they paired him off with someone he most likely wouldn't win thereby humiliating him in front of an audience. They didn't expect him to win at all. It needed to learn its place.

The fights continued for the a while, the civilian children were each beat by upcoming clan heirs and heiress's. Eventually it came down to fights between him and the clan head's children. All the other children lacked the experience that the other clan children got so it was obvious who would win. It was pretty stupid to expect civilians to win.

Eventually some clan heir's had to fight. It was more exciting to the audience to see a better display of the potential of the upcoming generation. It wasn't all that impressive honestly but the civilians thought otherwise..

The last fights involved Sasuke Uchiha versus Choji Akamichi. While Choji had more strength and was the strongest in physical power in the class, he lacked speed. Sasuke used his advantage and landed several blows to Choji and eventually knocking him out.

Kiba Inuzuka had to fight Ino Yamanaka, who was barely able to scrap by from the other girls of the class. However her lack of physical conditioning made her lose the game to Kiba who was stronger and speed.

Shikamaru Nara had to fight Shino Aburame. Needless to say it was a slow pace match but Shikamaru forfeited because it was too 'troublesome' to continue.

HInata Hyuuga had to fight Mito Uzumaki, the class and audience favorite. It was the best match from the girls side to say the least. HInata although lacked confidence was able to muster enough of it in front of her friend, while Mtto charged in, trying to get Hinata who was barely evading. Eventually since she didn't want to hurt her friend, she tried just plain hitting her, but Mito's strength was endurance, meaning that she took the hits and managed to score some of her own, it was a battle of attrition and Hinata was at a major disadvantage. In the end Mito won.

Naruto's own match was with another boy that was older than himself. But he was rather well known for playing unfair, which suited Naruto just fine. The match started with the boy who had a little gadget under his sleeves that shot out a kunai to the tip of his hands in a fast motion that normal civilians wouldn't have seen it, and it retracted as fast too. He attacked with dagger strikes in hopes of making the boy bleed and scared. Naruto just grabbed both his wrist and then kicked him in the chest, sending the boy to the ground trying to regain his lost breathe. Naruto stepped on his throat to prevent that, causing the boy to get knocked out from lack of air.

It was violent and barbaric, that's what everyone thought.

Since there were 5 people left, it was decided that someone would go directly to the finals in a three way fight. It appeared that Mito was the lucky person, and she was mad about it.

The first match was between Sasuke and Shino, with Ninjutsu's allowed, apparently that caused Shino to forfeit stating that he knew the results and it would be illogical to sacrifice his bugs for no reason.

The next match was between Naruto and Kiba. Kiba was fairly skilled no doubt about it, but unfortunately he attacked like an animal, and he knew how to handle animals.

Kiba started by trying to taunt Naruto.

Unfortunately, Naruto had been called worse things than deadlast, so just to mess with the kid, Naruto started insulting him with words the boy didn't even know, Kiba felt rather embarrassed that many parents were whispering and even some blushing under the swearing the red-headed demon said, and no one embarrasses him and gets away with it. Thus he started charging like an angry bull.

Just like Naruto wanted.

Kiba had speed, and a decent amount of strength despite his age, but for someone like Naruto who essentially lived in a battlefield by himself, it was rather easy to pick apart his movement. Not wanting to waste any additional energy on the dog boy, Naruto jumped back into a corner of the ring and just when Kiba was about to attack, Naruto grabbed him and swung him out of the ring, Kiba recovered mid-flight and was ready to charge once more, but he was disqualified. He was confused before he realized what happened and gave Naruto a death glare to show his anger.

The shinobi were worried that the Kyuubi was getting too strong for its own good and wanted him to learn its place. Of course, they urged the Hokage in order to do something, and being the 'greatest Hokage' he needed to do something. Minato looked at his wife and nodded, she knew what had to be done, of course she felt bad for it but she was finding less and less reason to care.

There was an unearthly silence on the field. It was a three way fight between the 'last' Uchiha, the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir, and the 'demon'. There was a rivalry of sorts between the Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki. While Sasuke was exceptional in all manors of shinobi skills, Mito was to put it bluntly, average. The only time she did great was in taijutsu.

The rivalry started because of a simple spar that Sasuke dominated. Ever since, Mito had a grudge against him because he called her 'A pathetic excuse of a shinobi.' And 'Her parents must be ashamed'. She vowed to be better than him, but unfortunately she did not have the motivation for it, but she refused to be inferior.

'She let it go to her head.' Naruto thought. He couldn'r really blame the girl, she was worshiped like a deity, like it or not it will go to ones head if they haven't seen the opposite of the same devotion.

"Ready to lose, Dobe?" Sasuke taunted the blonde student.

"As if Uchiha! Get ready to eat dirt!" Mito sneered at her opponent.

"As if, you've lost every match against me. This time won't be any different, once a failure always a failure." Sasuke smirked, he knew how easy it was to provoke the girl, she was overly sensitive he guessed.

"Shut up Teme!" Mito shouted out, charging the black haired Uchiha.

The crowed was cheering loudly, watching the two most important clans heirs in their opinion fight. No one noticed Naruto just move away from them except those who actually cared. The civilians were screaming for the Uchiha to win while shinobi who were friends with Minato and Kushina supported Mito.

Sasuke stepped backwards avoiding the flailing that Mito would call punches. Sasuke responded to the punches by kicking her in the stomach sending her to the ground gasping for air slightly. Mito quickly standing up and avoiding a stomp from Sasuke, threw her shoulder and bashed Sasuke. Sasuke backpedalling a bit from the blow jump back to make some room, but Mito quickly followed.

Sasuke was quickly growing frustrated. In there previous matches, it was based on how many hits one scored to a certain number or time but right now, the girl in front of him would not go down. She was a brute to put it simple, she charged with no prior plan and took several blows to her body in order to strike her opponent. He needed to end it fast because he would not last versus the blond berserker.

Naruto observed the match impassively, it seemed that the Uchiha's and the Namikaze's ego simply refused to acknowledge him as a threat. He couldn't stop the shaking of his head as he observed the battle in front of him.

Sasuke was better, he knew his own movements and had a better grasp of it. His body was built for what seemed to be speed and by the looks of his heritage generally discarded defensive skills for counters and offense, believing that their kekkei genkai would help them in the other area's.

Mtto was plainly a bull that charged what was in front of her. While she did have power behind her punches, most likely due to the Kyuubi's chakra inside of her or the fact she was a bundle of energy. But she lacked in flexibility, which would probably improve later on, and simply charged in. Her body was made for attrition, most likely the only ones that could beat her are the older generation and other Jinchuuriki. There was no way to outlast her, no amount of accumulative damage would work against her because whether like it or not, Naruto knew she had an iron will to do what she wanted, though she didn't show it often. So the only way he could possibly beat he at the moment was to do a strong attack, the kind where a normal person would go into a coma, he needed a substantial amount of knock out power.

He returned from his thought in time to see both his opponents panting, while Sasuke looked like he was simply tired, Mito was bruised all over her body. They were tired there was no doubt about that.

"Had enough…Dobe…" Sasuke panted out, he refused to lose to the blond.

"It'll take more…than this to keep…me down." She said with a haggard voice, her body was aching, she needed to end it now.

"Really? Good advice." Naruto suddenly jumped into the conversation, both of them looked surprised until they realized it was a three way fight, it seemed the audience also forgot.

"Huh?" Both of them uttered before Sasuke was launched towards Mito, colliding with her and skidding a few feet.

Mito shook her head and pushed whatever was on top of her off before she realized that it was an unconscious Sasuke. Her mind froze as she wondered how in the world was Sasuke out like a light, she didn't get far into that thought before she felt something hard behind her head and everything went black.

The audience was silent, they looked at the last man standing before they started yelling for blood, some even tried to go up to the red haired boy and teach it a lesson.

Unfortunately it was stopped by the Hokage and his wife who restrained Naruto out of fear that he might do something. The Hokage picked up his little girl and disappeared in a yellow flash along with his wife, leaving a pissed Naruto.

Naruto could tell that they were going to start to get suspicious of him, although he showed absolutely nothing that would merit it, excluding his 'strategies' that were barely above a normal civilians, they would probably put him under some sort of influence.

He needed to act fast.

Naruto jumped away from the gathering crowd, the ninja's had left a while ago, not really caring what would happen to the boy, they needed to meet with the Hokage to plan out what to do with it.

* * *

><p>(Konoha Hospital)<p>

Kushina and Minato sat by the side of their daughter's hospital bed, pacing around the room in slight panic. It was the first time that her daughter was sent to the hospital, albeit it was nothing serious, and her injuries healed surprisingly fast, they couldn't stop their over protectiveness of towards their daughter. They felt that it might make her upset that she lost to Naruto and were there to console her as to make sure nothing happened to the seal.

But there was another topic to talk about, mainly about what to do with Naruto.

"What are we going to do about Naruto? He's getting too strong." Kushina said.

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure that the Academy teaches him nothing but he's still as strong as he is now. We might have to start taking more drastic measures." Minato said.

"But what about the Kyuubi, don't you think its affecting him? Who knows what its telling him. He might be manipulating him to destroy Konoha." Kushina responded.

"I don't see that happening, to come into contact with the Kyuubi, he would need to use its chakra first in order to go to his own mindscape. For now, the Kyuubi is asleep but not for long, we have to stop it when and if it takes over Naruto." Minato said.

"So what do we do?" Kushina said.

"Well we should—" Minato started saying but he stopped as he heard his daughter wake up.

Mito groggily woke up from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw white, she always like the color white, but not as much as orange or her second favorite color red. But for some reason, she hated the color white she was seeing, it was stale and uninviting. She shifted her head and saw her parents right next to her.

"Morning." She said groggily.

"HI sweetie, how are you feeling?" Kushina asked her daughter in worry.

Mito grabbed her head and shook of what seemed to be a headache. "Just feel like someone rattled my head, but that's about it." She said.

Both Minato and Kushina let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened before I fainted…or got knocked out." Mito asked.

"What! I lost to the Teme! Damn it, I bet he gloated all over the place, that duck-haired pretty boy, I'll wring his neck!" Mito yelled, making a twisting motion with her hand showing what she would do against her rival.

Minato and Kushina exchanged looks, a silent communication was formed as they decided to tell her. "It wasn't Sasuke that won sweetie." Kushina said.

"Eh? Really? That means I won right, I'm awesome!" She proclaimed.

"No you didn't Mito-chan, you lost too." Minato replied to his daughter's assumption.

"Eh? Then who won?" Mito wondered, if she didn't win and Sasuke didn't win, who won?

"It was…Naruto." Minato said, awaiting there daughter's response.

"Wait, Naruto? How did he win? It was a one on one battle! Did he cheat?" Mito asked.

"No, it was a three way fight remember. You and Sasuke fought each other and he hit you from behind." Kushina sighed, really did her daughter have to be that forgetful?

"Well whatever, lets go get some ramen!" Mito cried out.

Both her parents looked at her with amusement and pride, they were glad that she didn't let the lost get to her.

"That's a great idea Mito-" Kushina started saying when she got cut off by an Anbu appearing in front of them.

"Hokage-sama, the Council request your presence." The Anbu stated.

Minato gave out an exaggerated sigh, he was expecting this but not anytime soon, maybe 2 or 3 days from now. He gave a nod to the Anbu before returning his gaze to his family.

"Kushina-hime, go and take Mito out for Ramen, I got a job to do." He said tiredly.

Kushina gave a sympathetic nod, She could already tell it was going to be as the Nara clan tended to put it 'troublesome.' Minato just shook his head and grumbled incoherent words.

"Alright, come on Mito-chan, lets get you some ramen." Kushina told her daughter who just gave a cry of happiness. Minato used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport to outside of the Council room.

* * *

><p>(Council Room)<p>

The council room was in an uproar, ideas and insults were being tossed all over the room. Shinobi and Civilian members were arguing childishly about their village pariah Naruto. It wasn't too long before the Yondaime arrived at the scene. Everyone turned quiet as he began walking toward his seat in the room.

"Now, would you mind informing me to what this meeting is about, one at a time please." Minato asked the general audience, they stayed quiet before Hiashi Hyuuga decided to speak up.

"We are trying to determine what to do with the Jinchuuriki that carries the soul of the Kyuubi." He said.

"Why would you want to do anything to it?" Minato asked, wanting to know exactly what there thoughts were, although he could estimate what it was.

This time a civilian spoke up, "That demon is getting stronger each day, if we don't do something, then it will turn against us!" He yelled.

"Then what exactly did you have in mind?" Minato asked.

There were many cries of what should be done to Naruto, but it tended to be centered around 3 thing. They needed him under servitude, loyal, and restricted. He ignored the execution pleas.

He had already been thinking about what to do, after all, he personally knew what happened to the seal and had the most knowledge about it, his wife only received an abridged version with many things left out. Of course he felt bad for lying to his wife but if she knew the truth then she would do what needed to be done to adopt the half Jinchuuriki.

But he needed it away controlled, if the soul and power could be separate, then they could be passed down, with the power separate, the person with it will have the power of the kyuubi without the side affects, while the soul could be kept away to make sure that the Kyuubi would never reform again.

Too bad he doesn't know anything about Bijuu's.

So now he was pondering what to do. There was a very high chance that the boy could turn rouge. But there was still a chance that he could be loyal to Konoha. He inwardly snorted, as if it would be able to resist the corruption of the Kyuubi's soul. How would a babies willpower overpower the Kyuubi's.

It wouldn't, or at least that's what everyone thought.

"Very well, I will put a loyalty seal on him, in order to make sure that he will stay loyal, I will also add a kill switch just in case he does escape. Is that satisfactory?" Minato said, earning begrudged nods from everyone.

As everyone left, Minato let out another exasperated sigh, it would probably be better to take the soul out of the child and put it into a newborn, or get Naruto and chain him up and forcefeed him to the end of his days, but that would be barbaric, he was a good guy, they didn't do things like that.

Right?

He stood up and started walking towards Ichiraku's, he needed to think as to how he would apply the seal to Naruto. They would have to kidnap him and place the seal, he hoped that it would be the end of it. He reached Ichiraku and smiled as he saw his family eating.

'It's best to enjoy these times of peace.' Minato thought.

He didn't know that their current peace was all a lie.

* * *

><p>In the darkness, several ninja moved in silence, there target one ninja in training Naruto. Under the Hokage's order he was to be brought in to him personally to apply a seal. Of course they had no problem with that, and thus they proceeded to hunt the Half-Jinchuuriki down. It took a while but they found the ragged looking Jinchuuriki sleeping inside a manmade cave that looked like he made it himself, how they didn't know.<p>

As soon as the boy heard a noise he sprung up but was struck with a senbon with a poison making him fall asleep.

"Jinchuuriki secured." The masked nin said, and a sigh of relief was let out from everyone, they were half expecting a fight to the death.

They didn't noticed the fully concealed figure in the background.

Quickly moving through the forest where they came upon the Hokage with various blood markings throughout the field, with his wife next to him. They moved towards the Hokage and dropped the unconscious boy in the center of the alter before stepping out of the seal array.

Both the Hokage and his wife looked at the boy, wondering if they were doing the right thing, but that thought quickly went away in favor of believing that it was the best for Konoha.

"Are you ready?" Minato asked his wife who looked a little nervous.

"Y-yeah…" She trailed off, knowing what was going to happen.

She was going to have a child enslaved permanently, out of fear of what he can become. It reminded her too much of her own home, whereas the attacking party was replaced with her and her husband and the attacked was replaced with the boy in front of her. Was she doing the right thing? She couldn't help but ask herself. She knew her husband's devotion to the village, he would go to any lengths to protect it.

She often wondered if he would throw his own family away for it.

She shook the thoughts away, there was no use arguing about what if's and so on. She had a job to do and if she had to kill her emotion to do it she would.

She would later regret those very words.

"Then let's start." Minato said, as he started forming handseals, parallel to her husbands. The blood covered insignia's that covered the floor and trees and anything else started traveling to the red headed boys body and centered on the boys neck, his body thrashed around in pain.

Minato and Kushina stood with a stoic face watching the boy writhe in pain, they themselves couldn't suppress the grin forming in their smiles. They just got rid of a future problem.

They moved the boy back to his sleeping place, where the Hokage made a decision to change his sleeping and acting out, and not for the better.

* * *

><p>(Secluded Forest)<p>

Naruto stood up looking at the moon that shined brightly, a full moon. It was beautiful, he learned to admire the small things such as nature and life. It really was funny in his opinion. It takes years for Nature to form into the current beauty it is and it takes 9 months for new life to be born from humans…yet it only took seconds to take it away.

He couldn't help it, he let out a bellow laugh.

They cursed him, they shunned him, and now they wanted him to be their pet. Human's are such predictable creatures. Fear what they can't control and bring it under their thumbs, too bad he already knew what to do.

With the help of a fox and copious amount of life sustaining fluids that were his own, he created a forbidden bunshin. A blood clone.

Such a unique clone it was a blood clone. They were very hard to make and could defy the divine. It was created life, a homunculus if you will. It had its own soul, an copy of its maker, such things were forbidden, but he really didn't care, the Kami's above have damned him, the demon's below might praise him but he didn't care, the blood clones were worth it. They had their own mind, each could think differently from the original despite being a clone, they could recover their lost chakra and train their own bodies, plus everything they learned and when they die, will get passed unto him.

Imagine a lifetime of memories from a different yet similar person, adding his skills to yours.

But no, that was too little for the red head to be limited by, so instead he chose to make the particular clone a martyr if you would. He knew they would attempt to put him on a leash so he sent a blood clones, its body wouldn't pop or get destroyed from the stress and he would be able to copy the seal, allowing him to bring anyone he wished under his servitude.

Konoha just made a fatal mistake, they tried to imprison him. Of course he would escape from it, no doubt about it but he would never look back and let his grudge dissipate in time but now, it became personal.

He would take everything. Their fortune, their peace, their happiness, their most cherished things. Why? Because no one was allowed to cage him, no one was allowed to imprison him, he would claim it all.

If he became a monster, a demon, a forsaken soul then so be it.

He will fight. His fangs would be sharp and peerless…his will would be unconquerable…his ambition would be to reach the clouds above heaven, to dive deeper into the abyss of darkness and emerge…His spirit…his conviction will pierce everything in his path…and his eyes…his eyes will look forward unto the horizon, chasing that which many have sought…to be the strongest!

To conquer everything!

Like a raging Maelstrom, a peerless and wrathful lord. Whether he be a vessel of peace or the harbringer of destruction. He shall find it!

His paradise!

His Salvation! His Ambitions! His Happiness! His Everything!

For he is…He IS…!

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Author's notes: Hello people, I finally got around to posting something. I unno I was on a roll on the bottom. I had this story almost finished when the whole 'Fanfiction cleanup' thing started and it really threw my motivation off. But I finally decided to do something besides sit in front of the tv, which I'm doing right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my newest story.

I will be updating Common mistake next before focusing all my attention on Intertwined fate, and I will stick to that until the end of the chunnin exams.

Remember people, reviews are Authors food! Feed me reviews cause I'm hungry!

Oh and please, don't be afraid to give out ideas, all that I'm writing is of spur of the moment so I have no real direction.

Thank you very much everyone.

Aku is out!


End file.
